Off with their heads
by InkButterfly
Summary: Izaya asked her once what she would do if another Dullahan came to Ikebukuro. Celty's fears come true when just that happens, a new beautiful addition appears and now everyone is in danger. Izuo, Shinra x Celty
1. Izaya is an asshole

Title:- **Off with their heads**

Pairing:- Izuo, Shinra x Celty

Rating:- M

Warning:- Language, Izaya

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya asked her once what she would do if another Dullahan came to Ikebukuro. Celty's fears come true when just that happens, a new beautiful addition appears and now everyone is in danger.

**Izaya is an asshole**

_A/N:- This one I wrote for fun, should be quite short. Enjoy._

**Then**

It was unfair what the stupid humans were doing. From where she sat in front of the usual portal that was used. A creature of pure darkness struggled in a man's grip. It shouldn't be like this. The humans were cowards using what looked like a cursed blade.

Her fist clenched slamming against the golden floor. "No!" Through the portal to earth the blade seemed to gleam an eerie crimson as it came swinging down cutting off the supernatural creature's head from her neck. It was as if a link had been cut the head carried away leaving the headless woman alone.

It hurt to watch the human's take it away. It made her chest ache watching as the woman struggled to climb onto the nearest boat as a stowaway. Why did she have to go through all of that?

"You're here again. Why waste your time with an exile?" Shaking her head she glared at the boy.

"She's my sister." Her fists clenched in anger as laughter bounced across the walls.

"One of many. Return to the feast." Shaking her head she picked up the spear at her side.

"I was the closest to her. I won't let her suffer."

More laughter which she cut off a hand clenching around the boy's throat. "Calm down. I get it and I can help, for a price." Through the portal she could see the confused woman crouched behind a box.

"Name it." The boy wagged a finger.

"Not yet. When I come for you in the future, don't fight me. You'll give me what I want willingly."

It was a dangerous offer to accept, he wasn't a friend or foe, somewhere in between. But her sister was in pain. Reaching up she brushed her hair back hitting her gold helmet. "I want to be down there to watch over her." The boy only grinned wider.

"I can do that. I only need one word from you. Not only that I can make sure you aren't discovered."

"Deal. Get me down there." The boy took a step closer lifting her chin and placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"There sealed with a kiss." Backing away her wrist was grabbed a gold necklace dropped into her palm. "Never take this off. It will conceal your true form only while you wear it. You know what the punishment for a Valkyrie traitor is."

If caught she would have her head removed and would be forced to suffer the same fate as her sister, wandering around as a Dullahan, the majestic gold she wore would turn inky black. "I understand." The boy nodded stepping back so her beautiful stallion could nuzzle her side.

"Then go." Slipping the pendant over her head, she quickly hopped up onto her winged horse and galloped through the portal. Behind her the boy was grinning while he waved.

The air was different to her home, the golden armour she wore slowly faded changing into something else, as she broke the atmosphere the horse's wings seemed to shrink before vanishing completely sending them both spiralling downwards through the air without stopping.

Clinging to her companion they both crashed into a large body of water coughing and spluttering. Her new clothes were bitten her horse helping to drag her to shore. Brushing her hair out of the way, she scrambled onto the platform looking up at her new home.

At the same time the boat the Dullahan was on docked a little further down. A little boy ran on board excited. He was the first one to come across the scared supernatural being.

Moving a little closer he took a better look. At first it looked like she was dead, her head was missing. But the small twitches and the way she backed away told him she was perfectly alive. "Are you okay?" There was no answer though he had a feeling she was looking up at him.

"You're beautiful. I'm Shinra, do you need help? Maybe my dad can help." They remained still for a few moments before a slim hand reached out. With an innocent smile Shinra helped her up. "Come on, this way."

His father wasn't far, the gas mask making it easier to spot. "Um my dad doesn't like breathing in the air." The headless woman stopped trying to run. "Dad, I found someone that needs your help." The little boy blinked not used to how happy the man looked gazing further down. What was he looking at? "Dad?"

At last he got the man's attention. "Yes? Shinra. Oh! Who would this lovely specimen be?" Shinra squeezed the woman's hand in comfort, slightly surprised when a whisp of black smoke left her neck. No it wasn't smoke it was something else. "You're beautiful."

**Now**

Izaya could begin to feel his muscles burn, changing tactics his fingers looped into the metal fence allowing him to vault over it and land crouched like a cat on the other side. "Is that all you've got?" His answer was a growl, the very fence that had slowed his pace was ripped from the thick posts it had been connected to. "Don't push me flea." Throwing the broken barrier to one side, Shizuo grinned stalking forward now that he had the raven cornered.

Izaya backed away not flinching as a fist landed beside his head. "Looks like you caught me." Slipping his knife back in his pocket he moved forward a little lifting the faux blond's chin. "Or maybe I've caught you."

Behind him the wall crumbled, they weren't too far from his apartment and their chase had worked him up. "Damn it! Why can't we act like a normal couple for once?" His lover laughed slipping an arm through his.

"I thought that was obvious, you're a monster and I'm a god. There's no such thing as normal."

Shizuo grumbled taking a cigarette from his pocket. It was quickly snatched from his grasp. "What the hell?"

"I'm not kissing you when you reek of nicotine." Izaya ran ahead through the door of his apartment. Shaking his head he followed behind closing the door.

One thing was sure, you didn't ask how the fortissimo and resident psycho got together. The truth was that not even they knew the answer. They had first met back in high school. Hate at first sight if you had to name it. From the first time they laid eyes on each other they both sensed the differences between them.

Izaya was as Shinra aptly put, an asshole. He had no feelings for anyone else but his narcissistic self and yet he continuously declared his love for every single one of his precious humans. Yes the god complexed flea that was Izaya Orihara was an asshole.

Then there was Shizuo. The faux blond with adrenaline strength, that even back then could rip out signposts, goal posts and now vending machines. No one got close to him even though he insisted that he hated violence. It wasn't his fault that he was provoked every damn time.

Either way they were enemies and here they were performing acts that were for lovers. Sure they had their chases but after that? The pair would find themselves in the blond's apartment once again. Maybe Shizuo had been in an accident or his brain had stopped working. Maybe Izaya had one too many vending machines to the head. It didn't matter what it was because right now against their personalities they were in a semblance of a relationship.

Izaya paused as he opened the bedroom door, swiftly closing it again. The miserable creature behind the door began scratching at the wood and barking. He honestly didn't know why he risked coming here. The mangy mutt that the protozoan kept as a pet hated him.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind a mocking chuckle in his ears that made him pout. "Haven't you got rid of that thing yet?" Why couldn't the brute get a cat or something? He didn't mind cats.

"Leave him alone. He was a present from Kasuka." That was the excuse for everything. The protozoan would only accept gifts from his beloved little brother.

"Hurry and get that thing out. I want to be inside you."

Just like usual the blond blinked, nothing showing on his face. Izaya broke free with ease watching from a safe distance as his so called lover stroked and petted the big dopey Labrador. He couldn't help but feel jealous seeing the look of affection.

"Shizu-chan! Are we doing this or not?"

Shizuo sighed reluctantly placing his puppy into the kitchen. "Fine." He didn't have a clue how they managed to get together but he did know why they were still together. It wasn't really his fault, even so he had insulted the flea.

As well as Izaya being annoying, he was the biggest slut back in high school and had slept with almost everyone at least once. Hell the flea had even tried to sleep with him. That had ended surprisingly, considering he had felt nothing. Because well you see Shizuo had a little problem.

Most would put it down to his extremely bad temper, others would say that he didn't have a heart and thanks to a certain rumour, more than a few had thought he was gay. Every single one had been given a one way trip to the hospital.

"Shizu-chan." A sigh left him as he was pushed backwards onto the bed, Izaya straddling him. Everything about the so called relationship was messed up. As pointed out by a familiar otaku, he was bigger built than the flea, his dick had slightly more girth and well there was no doubt he would fuck like a wild animal.

It didn't work that way though. In their messed up union, it was Izaya that topped, Izaya who teased and provoked, yet still getting no where. "Shizu-chan." It was a clear warning and he knew soon the little flick knife would appear. Sly fingers yanked his pants and boxers down. Crimson eyes glared at him taking him down memory lane back to high school once again.

**High school**

There were two places both of them had learnt not to fight. The first being Russian Sushi, as strong as he was and as sneaky as Izaya was neither one could best Simon. Without any trouble he could pick them up by the Scruffs of their necks.

The second was Shinra's apartment. Their slightly nutty friend who had a death wish and kept asking for his blood, lived with an impossible supernatural being. His best friend was a Dullahan, both of them getting on well. Well enough for Shinra to get jealous and wave a scalpel around anyway.

And it was at that very apartment Izaya made his move. Shizuo fell back into the closet the door shutting behind him. A warm breath on his neck told him he wasn't alone, the twitch of his nose told him exactly who he was alone with. "Flea! Get the fuck off me!"

Izaya was confident undoing the blond's shirt buttons one by one. "Hm? No I don't think I will." It was a shame there was no light, he would love to watch the protozoan's face as he succumbed to what every one of his precious humans had so far.

Things got a little rough when he shoved back. Too bad the way out was already blocked, with Shinra on his side. Slipping into the blond's personal space he could feel the heat between them. His hips rolled grinding his arousal against his new partner. "Flea! What the hell are you doing?"

"Afraid? You're a beast Shizu-chan, a monster no one will love. Be grateful I'm doing this." Shizuo shook his head sighing as the flea touched him. "Besides look at how- what?" Another sigh left him. Izaya had his dick in his hand. "Why aren't you hard?" The teen only stood there blade against his throat while the flea stroked him. "Not even a little aroused."

Confused coffee eyes blinked, Izaya wasn't happy. Or so he thought. Insane laughter flooded his ears. "Unpredictable as usual." Shizuo was blinded by the light as the doors were opened. The flea grabbed him by the collar smashing their lips together. "This isn't over, Shizu-chan. No one resists me, not even a protozoan like you!"

And with that Izaya stormed past Shinra and out of the apartment. Celty tilted her helmet. _What was that? _Shaking his head he dug a lollipop from his pocket.

"No idea."

**Back to the present**

Izaya cursed his poker face slipping. The protozoan was a monster, he was stupid and... Impotent. All in all the faux blond was a challenge he had accepted and once the game had started there was no going back.

The blond lay beneath him not even a little out of breath. No matter what he did there was no getting blood from a stone and that's exactly what the brute was. An iron golem. Yet he was a god. His existence went unmatched. "Flea. Just stick it in already. It's not going to work."

"Shut up, protozoan." His fingers stroked, rolled and pinched. Usually his expert touches had his precious humans writhing underneath him. The brute? Nothing not even a shiver. But if he ignored the foreplay and satisfied his own pleasure he would be admitting his loss.

Ten minutes in and Shizuo closed his eyes boredom and tiredness setting in. Well he was in a bed. "Shizu-chan." Cracking an eye open he met angry crimson.

"What?" The grip on his manhood tightened.

"Are you sleeping?" Shrugging his shoulders he dropped back down.

"I thought I might."

Instead of disappointment or disbelief, he was met with a cruel smirk that sent chills through his steel like bones. Already Shizuo knew what was coming. His eyes widened as a sharp needle pierced his skin, the plunger being pushed down. He could only watch as the liquid entered his system.

Although Izaya couldn't make him rise, the illegal doctor had created a serum that made every muscle twitch, his body writhing in overwhelming pleasure that left him helpless. "Damn it flea! Fucking do something!" He was met with a sickening grin.

"Why don't you beg me?" Yeah, Izaya Orihara was an asshole and no he wouldn't beg.


	2. Shinra is an idiot

**Shinra is an idiot**

Celty walked out onto the balcony, laying down on the deck chair where her roommate was sitting next to her recording test results on his laptop. It was nice and hot so she had no problem letting her sleek jumpsuit fade away changing into a two piece bikini.

Lately Shinra had been distracted, it had only irritated her since the man usually only doted on her no matter what he was doing. A wisp of shadow curled from her neck gaining the attention she wanted. Any one would think a headless woman was disgusting, not Shinra.

The laptop dropped onto the floor, the man's hands clenching, eyes bulging and mouth dropping open. It was a temptation she knew her boyfriend wouldn't be able to resist. "C-Celty?" Not that anyone could tell, Celty was smiling as she typed a message on her phone. _What do you think?_

Shinra gulped mouth still agape. "A-are you trying to seduce me?" The answer was yes and maybe if she had her head she could answer with a slight toss of her hair and a sultry wink. Instead she was reduced to using emoticons to get her feelings across, although there were a couple of people that did understand her.

_Maybe. _Her presence had an odd effect on Shinra. As soon as she was in the room he acted like a love sick puppy bounding around for attention. At first it had been irritating, now she knew it only showed his love for her. Now she got angry if he didn't do it and lately he hadn't.

Although Celty couldn't remember what happened before she had arrived in Ikebukuro, she could remember everything after that. It was Shinra that had discovered her.

**Then**

She was scared, so scared and empty. She didn't know where she was or where her head was. That was what she needed to do. Find her head. Curled into a ball her arms wrapped around herself. Oddly enough she could see, there was no head attached to her neck and yet she could still see everything around her. There was a little boy staring down at her wide eyed. There was a man standing a little further in, then there was a bright golden flash that lit up the sky.

The emptiness was her memories. Somehow her head had been taken and with it her memories. The boy was kind, maybe a bit overly happy but kind never the less, like a light at the end of the tunnel. Taking his hand the Dullahan climbed from the boat, letting the small raven guide her. Her steps faltered as she was led to a man wearing a gas mask. She didn't trust him at all. Neither did her partner her beloved horse that burst through the boat landing beside her. The two humans didn't jump, they stared as she slowly rubbed her hand over the glossy mane, changing it into the object that sped past them.

Behind that mask she could tell the man was smiling. "Can you talk?" She couldn't answer. The boy known as Shinra took her hand, placing something in her palm. It was a bright screen. Celty smiled moving her fingers over the buttons. It was a way to communicate.

"Shinra step away. I'm going to call the police."

_No. Please don't tell anyone. _The man and boy looked at each other an unspoken conversation between them.

"If you allow me to do a few tests then you can stay with us." With no other choice she agreed.

There was pain, lots of pain. Her shadows fell away leaving her naked on the table. Shadows curled and spiked from her neck, knowing Shingen and his son were staring at her. Fear shot through her as the scalpel touched her skin, pressing down. It hurt as it dragged down cutting into her flesh.

Celty was too scared to thrash around, besides she needed to keep her secret safe. Instead of watching Shingen dissect her, her focus remained on the boy. Another bout of pain made her senses blur, throwing her over the edge of consciousness.

From then on she was allowed to stay in the apartment with the Kishitani family. Shingen and his wife scared her but she was fond of Shinra. The small boy was kind even if he did go a bit too far. "You're beautiful."

It was about a year after that, the Dullahan was continuously left alone, Shinra going to school. Every day after breakfast the boy would be annoying and upset. Luckily Shingen wasn't at the apartment. At the end of everyday the door would be thrown open. "Celty! I'm home."

"Celty, do you want to meet some friends of mine?" Meeting new people made her nervous, maybe because she didn't want to scare people. "Izaya is a bit of an asshole and Shizuo, well he's really strong." She agreed since they were Shinra's friends. As long as the boy didn't turn out like his father, it was fine. She would protect him.

The next day another boy followed in after Shinra. A slightly taller raven with sharp crimson eyes. So she didn't creep him out, the Dullahan wore her new helmet, a yellow helmet with cat ears. "Celty, this is Izaya. Izaya this is my beloved Celty."

The young raven stared at her an odd grin on his face. "Nice to meet you, Celty-chan." She couldn't say she really liked him, something about the boy sent chills down her spine. Why was Shinra friends with him?

Izaya didn't stay long leaving as soon as he had arrived, thanks to Shinra's jealousy. It wasn't long after that there was a knock at the door. "Ah that must be Shizuo." Honestly she was expecting another weirdo.

Instead a brunette boy stood at the door, a cast around his neck and arm in a sling. He looked depressed, hesitantly closing the door behind him. "Celty this is Shizuo. Shizuo this is my beloved Celty." The boy nodded mumbling his greeting. Instantly she took a liking to the boy.

_What happened to you?_

Shizuo didn't smile. "You shouldn't get too close. I'm a monster." Her shoulders shook as she laughed silently. Her shadows curled inside the helmet watching as the boy lifted the sofa up one handed. "See."

Shinra was happily clapping his hands. "Shizuo, let me take some blood or maybe I can dissect you." Her shadows spiked an arm protectively wrapping around Shizuo. "My beloved I was only joking." The boy struggled to break free knocking her helmet off. There was no fear in those coffee eyes, just acceptance.

"Oh. Do you want to be friends?"

_Yes. Do you want to play some games? I got a new one yesterday. _Her new best friend smiled.

**Now**

It was Shinra who had taken care of her even though he was younger. It was Shizuo who had become her best friend, the two of them confiding in each other and it was Izaya that she now worked for as an underground courier, as well as that, it was the informant's fault she had an irrational fear of aliens by giving her those films to watch.

Gracefully swinging her legs forward, Celty slowly stood up in her bikini. Her boyfriend was gaping. Holding out her hand, she waited until Shinra's hand slipped into hers. Leading him back inside her hand was let go, as Shinra swept her off her feet holding her bridal style.

To Shinra it didn't matter if she had a head or not, the illegal doctor didn't want her to get it back and she knew why. There was a theory, if she regained her head it was possible that she would lose all her current memories. Sure it would be nice to have her memories again, though the main reason she wanted it back was so she was in control of her own fate. Whoever had her head held her life in their hands.

Celty was happy, heart shaped puffs leaving her neck, her arms wrapped tightly around Shinra as she was carried into the bedroom and lowered onto their new double bed. "Ah my beloved, you are so beautiful."

She made quick work taking off the white lab coat. Her body arched, Shinra's hands gliding along her skin. Right now it was just the two of them and her only regret was that she had no lips to kiss. "Beautiful, so beautiful." Reaching up her thumb brushed over the frames of her boyfriend's glasses, slowly taking them off.

Shinra had a dopey grin on his face, kissing along her belly. Letting the small shadows fade, the bikini fell away leaving her naked and completely defenceless. Celty trusted him with everything. "So beautiful, my beloved." Shinra hesitantly moved his hands, touching her soft mounds. Every movement was methodical, just like the illegal doctor. It was a test, what she liked, what she disliked and what she needed. Shinra licked along the column of her throat, sending shivers through her.

The most sensitive place was where her head had been severed, something Shinra had just discovered. Her shadows spiked dangerously, melting into puddles around her. "My beloved?" Shinra was constantly checking she was okay.

Flipping their positions, the Dullahan straddled the raven, taking the rest of his clothes off, both of them naked, sharing their body heat. Her breasts were cupped, soft kisses placed along each one. Her hips rolled grinding down on the obvious arousal. What would her voice sound like? Calling out her Shinra's name again and again?

Faintly she could sense footsteps outside the apartment, a key pressed into the lock and turned. They were no longer alone. With a sigh her rising pleasure was turned to irritation, shadows once again clothed her. "Celty?" It was someone she didn't want to see, someone that still scared her even now. Reaching for her PDA she shoved it in front of a confused Shinra. _Your father is back._

Their moment of passion was over. Shinra quickly got dressed hurrying out to meet Shingen. She remained where she was watching over them but out of sight. "This is it. I think I've finally found her." Not only did Shingen sound happy behind that mask, her boyfriend, looked just as excited. Just who had they found? Celty remembered back when she had been in Izaya's apartment. He had asked her what she would do if another Dullahan appeared. She had been confident that Shinra would love her no matter what.

Stepping further into the room, The dullahan could see the layouts on the table. The image looked like her, the woman was on horseback in gold armour that barely covered anything. "Ah my beloved, look at this. The drawings look like a Dullahan, don't they? This is a Valkyrie. Isn't it amazing. My father thought he saw one the same time I found you."

Not a Dullahan. A valkryie. Shinra's eyes were fixed on the drawings and information, they should be focused on her. "Where do you think she is?" Celty felt something swirl within her, shadows spiking. Her scythe materialized, slashing through the air and clean through the table. "Wha- What's wrong-" She was already out of the apartment slamming the door.

Rather than speed through Ikebukuro and catch the attention of those horrible traffic cops, Celty went straight to the park, where her best friend was already waiting. As usual Shizuo stood there in his bartender uniform, tinted sunglasses perched on his nose and a cigarette between his lips. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Already she felt better, climbing off the back of her motorcycle. _Shinra. _Shizuo nodded staring up at the sky, she didn't interrupt. Her friend hated violence, so it was good that he was kept calm._ What's wrong with you? _There wasn't really a need to ask.

"Izaya."

_Shingen has come back. _Shizuo patted her shoulder in comfort, he wasn't too keen on the man either. _Shinra is searching for a woman, one like me. _Her helmet fell forward, her shadows flat like her current mood.

"That's stupid. That idiot dotes on you. He'll probably run after you. He loves you Celty."

_Yeah thanks. I guess I still get insecure. _

Izaya rarely gave into a deep sleep, his consciousness was always hovering between being awake and being asleep. It was the way he kept himself safe. Actually he did manage to sleep when the protozoan was next to him, the blond was the perfect guard dog. So when he heard something in the dark, he was already awake and reaching for the flick knife that was kept under his pillow.

Moving silently through his apartment, he reached for the light switch, illuminating the room. There standing in the middle of the room was a scantily dressed woman with long flowing hair. From his books and studies he knew instantly this was the supernatural entity he had been looking for. This was his ticket to Valhalla.

The woman had her back to him, crouching to look under his desk. She was looking for something. All of a sudden she stood striding over to the bookcase. She was looking for the head. "Do you have a reason for breaking into my apartment? Office hours are closed." There was no answer, one by one his books fell to the floor, until the only thing on the shelf was the the clear container that held Celty's head. "You can't take that."

Rushing forward with his speed, Izaya reached for the Valkyrie, his fingers slipping through air as both the supernatural woman and the head vanished, leaving him alone in his apartment that was now a complete mess.


	3. Shingen is big trouble

**Shingen is big trouble**

"Please! Don't hurt me!" His subordinates turned to him for advice. With a nod of his head he sealed the man's fate. The group of teens each wearing a blue piece of material around their necks or across their arms.

Truthfully he hadn't done anything wrong. Leaning back against the wall he watched as his gang the blue squares beat the man within an inch of his life. This was necessary to contact the one that had broken their promise.

The man's cries died down, his body twitching. A trip to the hospital might save him. "Enough. You can go." The teens scattered obeying his order. Skipping towards the unconscious form, the raven crouched beside him taking out a knife from his pocket.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" There was no response and no one stepped from the shadows. "Suit yourself." Twirling the blade between his fingers, the sharp blade thrust down into the man's chest.

The man was innocent, he hadn't set a foot wrong in life, happily married with kids, working in a successful career. The man was living nobly. In a way this was a battle in life, the man deserved to go to a better place, say... Valhalla.

"Step away from him!" Under the dim light, a golden mane shone, riding on top was the beautiful Valkyrie he had been looking for. "I said g- you! Why are you here?" She didn't look happy to see him.

"Glad to see you too. I haven't seen you in... 20 years? I'm getting bored. It's time to come home."

The Valkyrie shook her head climbing down from her horse, keeping a close eye on the boy, she stepped forward crouching next to the fallen body. "So, does he make it into Valhalla?" The woman shook her head backing away again. The soul was already gone.

"I'm not finished. My sister isn't happy yet, she's still suffering." Shaking his head to show his disappointment he stepped towards her.

"Nope. Time is up. You will obey me willingly." There was one problem though with the little pendant he had given her.

"Why did you kill that human? Why didn't you just come and see me?" The woman was already back on her horse. "I will come when she is happy." With a laugh he reached forward grabbing her wrist.

"You see there's a slight problem. I don't know which form you've chosen. Since you are obviously avoiding me, killing these little humans is the only way to get your attention."

She always did care too much. "I've taken a liking to this world. Here I'm known as Aoba Kuronuma. Don't stay away too long."

His grip broke, a flash of gold and the Valkyrie was gone. At least now she wouldn't dare keep her distance.

Celty stretched slowly climbing out of bed, black nightdress clinging to her frame. The other side of the bed was of course empty since Shinra had been up all night with his father. It was a good thing too since there on the bedside table was was a container holding her head. Reaching up she pinched her arm not believing this was real. Right now had to be a dream. All those years searching for her head, only for it to turn up by itself.

Extending her fingers, the Dullahan gently touched the glass container. Now what did she do? If they reconnected would she lose her memories? Beforehand had been a theory, some part of her had already given up on finding it.

The first thing she needed to do was talk to Shinra. Taking a step from the room her footsteps paused. No, letting the head out of her sight was a bad idea. Going back for it, she let a curtain of shadow drop down over it.

Shinra and Shingen were still on the sofa reading over documents and anything to do with Valkyrie. Right now she could stand naked at the bottom of the stairs and nothing would change. At last her boyfriend looked up. "Is it that time already? Good morning my beloved." Right now she couldn't talk to him, not when Shingen was staring at what she held in her hands.

Shizuo was awoken the same way as usual. A wet tongue licked his cheek and if he didn't know better it could've been the flea, he had done it a few times before to mess with him. There was another lick followed by a happy bark as his pet bounded onto the bed. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." The Labrador barked again burying under the covers. "Hey! Don't get dog hair everywhere."

Rubbing a hand through his hair, The blond headed straight to the kitchen making them both breakfast. The over boisterous dog ran between his legs trying to trip him up. Shizuo smiled watching his step.

After breakfast he headed for the shower as expected his four legged friend followed behind. "No. Stay out here." Quickly closing the bathroom door he could hear his pet pawing at the door. It tugged at his heart strings since they had been together a long time.

With a sigh he opened the door, his dopey Labrador landing in his belly. "Come on then Michi." There was a series of yips his pet trying to bound into the shower. "Oi, be careful." Needless to say the bathroom was a mess.

The hardest part of taking Michi for a walk was getting the lead on. Like dog like owner his pet hated being chained, maybe he should remind the flea of that. No he shouldn't be anywhere near Izaya, it was for the best. "I can take it off when we get to the park."

Eventually Shizuo got the lead connected being careful with the old collar. Opening the door he lead the happy Labrador outside walking in long strides. It was a good morning. The sun was already up, though there was a slight breeze. Looking down his nose twitched the same time Michi barked.

"Shizu-chan! Fancy meeting you here." That was it morning ruined. The flea got closer keeping his distance from the barking Labrador.

"What are you doing here?" Hopefully it was nothing humiliating. The damn flea had kissed him in public a number of times.

Crimson eyes glared down at the nuisance or better yet the protozoan's little guardian. It wouldn't take much to send the dog to the pound. "Oh you know why I'm here, Shizu-chan." Coffee eyes widened making him smile. "It's morning and I have to walk Michi. Piss off flea." Izaya smirked expecting the response. Curling his fingers in the bow tie he yanked the blond forward smashing their lips together. The protozoan didn't break away, so maybe he felt something after all.

"Kill kill kill."

There it was, the spark that started their foreplay. "I told you not in public." Meaning he didn't want little Kasuka-kun finding out.

"I do what I want. I know why don't we find an alley?" Each comment had his lover gritting his teeth, the rage building.

Taking a step back he turned and ran. Two growls followed behind him, one not human and the other a little human. Cutting the corner he changed the pace, using a burst of speed. Glancing behind him the blond was still in sight. The only good thing about the mutt was that Shizu-chan wouldn't risk throwing any vending machines or signposts in case the animal got caught in the crossfire.

Vaulting over the fence he knew the blond wouldn't follow but that was the problem. Izaya needed the brute to arrive at his apartment. Behind him he could hear loud barking. Stupid mutt. There was no doubt the blond could rip the fence down and barrel after him. "Izaayyyaa-kun!"

Shingen was dangerous she knew that, Celty wished with all her heart her boyfriend would not become the same. She couldn't hate this mysterious Valkyrie who she had never even met. It wasn't the supernatural's fault that Shinra was interested.

She could only believe that Shinra would remain by her side. "What have you got there?" It was Shingen who focused on the shrouded container in her hand. The man never seemed to miss anything. Instead she turned to her boyfriend. _Are you still looking?_

"Yeah, we've found a few clues. What's wrong my beloved?" Shinra was completely oblivious to the look she was being given. That gaze made her squirm sending a shudder through her. There were three things that scared her, Shingen, Aliens and traffic cops.

_Nothing. _It was awkward typing with one hand, the other holding her head protectively. _I'm going out for a bit. _Shinra looked disappointed his hands raising for a hug. She was already out of the apartment.

The parking lot where her beloved steed Shooter was parked in the form of a motorcycle. Running her fingers gently over the seat, a soft noise came from the engine that no normal vehicle would make.

Once Shingen wanted something he would remain in Ikebukuro until he got it. The thought of her head being strapped down to an operating table made her feel sick. That gave her two options, rejoining with it and possibly losing herself or giving it to someone who could protect it, someone strong enough to take on anyone, someone she trusted completely. There was only one like that.

Izaya smirked quietly leaving his bedroom and carefully closing the door, where the protozoan slept soundly. At first he had thought the brute wouldn't follow him, instead he was slightly surprised when the blond turned up less than half an hour later where they wasted a few hours tumbling in the sheets.

As soon as he stepped into his office he knew he should've got another secretary. The place was still a mess from the valkyrie's little search. "Shingen-san. I didn't hear you knock." Izaya masked his irritation perfectly.

"The Dullahan has her head back." Ah,so that's where it was.

"Has she?"

"Did you give it back to her?" Izaya leaned back against his desk and laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" Especially since it was no longer needed. Why wake up a sleeping Dullahan when there was a Valkyrie right there in Ikebukuro?

"Then it was taken?"

He already knew what Shingen was asking. Too bad the Valkyrie would be his. "It was wasn't it? Did the Dullahan take it back or was it something else?" Izaya shrugged skipping around his desk and dropping down in his chair.

"Who knows. I don't give information for free. If you're paying though, that's a different story." Behind that mask Shingen was definitely smiling.

"That won't be necessary, I have all that I need." The raven kept up his poker face. "After twenty years I've finally tracked her down. Everything is coming together perfectly."

Shingen fit in perfectly with the evil scientist title. The only thing missing was the insane laughter and announcement of his master plan. "Was there anything else?" The informant was impressed with his so called rival.

"I need a contact number." Oh? Interesting. Izaya clasped his hands leaning forward.

"And whose number would that be?" If it was following whatever plan Shingen had then it needed to be someone that could help with a Valkyrie. Which one of his pawns did the evil scientist want to use?

Mikado, the leader of the colourless gang Dollars? Aoba, the leader of the blue squares? Masaomi, the leader of the yellow scarves? Or maybe Shingen needed the van gang. "Anri Sonohara."

Izaya threw his head back and laughed, almost forgetting the sleeping fortissimo in his bed. "I see now. You want Saika. The cursed blade which you used to steal Celty's head in the first place." In his mind the game pieces moved, later he would make amends on the actual board. "Okay. I'll give you the information if you tell me why you need Saika."

"It makes no difference." Shingen walked slowly around the messy office crouching to pick up one of the many books. "You yourself have looked into the legends. The Dullahan may be a fallen Valkyrie, it won't benefit me if she has her head. But this new creature has all her power. Can you imagine harnessing the power of life and death in your hands?"

"You mean to hurt the Valkyrie?" Picking up a ballpoint pen, Izaya twirled it in one hand letting it clink against his ring.

"If I need to. Is that enough for you?" He had heard the stories of what Shingen had done to Celty, the Dullahan was no doubt scared of the man. It was a risk. If the scientist got his hands on the creature first then who knows what damage he would do. But if it managed to bring her out of where she was hiding and he could intercept...

Taking the cap off of the pen, the informant wrote the digits down slowly while he observed the scientist. "Here it is." Shingen's eyes gleamed as he snatched up the piece of paper and quickly left the apartment. It was a game, the first to find the Valkyrie was the winner.


	4. Anri is out of control

**Anri is out of control**

_A/N:- So this one is nearly over already. I said it would be short. Anyways, enjoy._

Shizuo was slow to wake up, his body still drained from that stupid drug. If it wasn't for the fact Shinra and Celty were in a relationship, he would throttle the illegal doctor for creating that stupid drug and creating a weakness the flea could and did exploit.

The other side of the bed was empty but that was a normal occurrence. Neither he nor the flea wanted to cuddle after they had finished. His movements were sluggish as he climbed out of the bed. A growl left him when something ran down his leg. That was another usual ocurrence.

Poking his head around the door, the blond yelled down the stairs not really caring whether Izaya heard him or not. "Oi flea! I'm using your shower!" Not getting an answer Shizuo hurried into the bathroom. It wasn't as if he was inviting him in or something...

Opening the glass door his tired body stepped inside turning the water on. Why was he even here? He had been given the perfect chance to end their chase and instead the blond had passed Michi to his boss Tom and chased after the flea.

Slamming his head against the wall he winced seeing the crack. Maybe if he was lucky the raven wouldn't see it. As of that would happen. It didn't make sense any more. Was he falling for the annoying flea? That was impossible, right?

It wasn't long before he was out of the bathroom to save Izaya's walls from further damage and getting dressed. It was time to leave before he ended up even more confused. Shizuo hadn't really been in the mood to stop and look around so he hadn't realized what a mess the place was.

"What happened?" Izaya was in the middle of tidying up.

"Someone broke into my apartment protozoan." He didn't know what compelled him to crouch down and pick up a few of the scattered books.

"Oh! Did you call the police?" Crimson eyes rolled.

"It wasn't one of my humans."

"...oh. Who did you piss off now?" Removing his cigarettes from his pocket, they were quickly snatched away and tossed onto the desk.

"You are not smoking here, protozoan." Glaring at the flea Shizuo snatched them back.

"I wasn't planning on staying." So why was he here in the first place? Why hadn't he left yet?

"That's a shame, I could use a guard dog." It was another taunt to try and wind him up. "At least help me tidy up. My secretary isn't here." Shizuo wasn't sure what made him help out, before he knew what was happening he was picking up the books and replacing them on the shelf.

"No not like that. They go in order." How was he supposed to know that? With a sigh he rearranged them. "No! That's wrong."

"Then you do it!"

The pair squabbled like children until the room went dark a shadow falling over them. "What?" Shizuo recognised the motorbike. A large scythe made if shadow slashed towards the window making the glass shatter covering the floor and desk.

"This has got to be a joke." Once again the apartment was a mess. "Celty-san, you're paying for that."

His best friend seemed too wound up to listen. "Celty? What's wrong?" The Dullahan thrust something in his face. Without the PDA it was difficult to communicate. "Wait is that? You found your head?" The shadow dropped revealing his friend's head.

"It's beautiful."

Izaya kept his expression blank watching the exchange, especially the protozoan. Who knew if he would be lovesick like Seiji. Even so the head had been returned to its owner, meaning the Valkyrie was in contact with the Dullahan.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" The room turned cold, the cat helmet rolling off as the shadows vanished.

_Not yet. I'm scared. _Izaya read the message.

_What if I lose my memories? _He could see why she was afraid, even more so with Shingen back. The pieces connected and he knew why the Dullahan was here. Not to see him but the fortissimo.

_Please. Shizuo, can you look after my head? Just until Shingen goes and I can talk to Shinra. Please? _So predictable and easy to read. Fixing his crimson gaze on the faux blond he waited for the answer he knew was coming.

"Celty, are you sure? I don't think it will be a good idea." Or not. The brute was unpredictable as usual.

_Please. I trust you. _Izaya smirked brushing glass shards from his desk. "Are you going to let down your best friend? Shizu-chan." He saw the blond everyday, at least he would know where the head was, it would be easy enough to take back.

"...okay. I'll protect it for you." Just like that he was a step ahead of Shingen.

The pair left his apartment still a mess, the container being held by the blond. Izaya tilted his chair brushing the glass off. Spinning in his favourite chair the raven threw his head back and laughed. This was perfect. The head was back in his possession, since Shizu-chan was his. Now to track down the troublesome Valkyrie.

Something told her not to leave her apartment. Things were becoming better, the emptiness in her heart was slowly being filled by her friends Mikado and Kida. Maybe she could finally allow herself to become happy.

Something was wrong with the possessed sword Saika. It happened occasionally, the cursed blade would quiver inside her as if scared. But why would such a weapon be afraid? Not only that, there was a feeling of being watched. It sent a cold chill down her spine, making her confused on whether to split with her two friends and go her deprecate way or let them know. It was an odd feeling, wanting to protect someone.

Today the blade was silent, a constant shiver running through her. It wasn't a good feeling being scared for no reason. Brushing her long hair, Anri was ready to leave. Behind her the phone began to ring. No one had the number so it wasn't either of the boys. Something inside her screamed not to answer.

She did so anyway, hearing static from the other end. "Hello?" At first there was silence. The fuzziness remained in the background becoming louder every second. Anri dropped the phone backing away. Held tightly in her grip was Saika, blood running down the hilt.

_He will not love us. _The voice in her head was shrill and terrified.

The raven haired teen stroked the blade trying to calm her internal companion down. _**Love cut love. **_It was happening again. The mirror on the wall caught her reflection, her mouth set in a thin line, eyes dull and glowing an eerie crimson. _**Love. Cut. **_

The blade shook when she picked up the phone. This time there was a low whispering that seemed to snake inside her mind. Dropping the phone, her feet moved unable to stop. She found that she couldn't talk or let go of the blade she was holding.

Usually she and Saika were one, this time she was trapped, somehow forcibly bound to the cursed blade. The shrill voice was gone, Saika had fallen silent. The door opened and then she was stepping outside without a clue of where she was going.

Shizuo sighed letting Celty into his apartment, carried safely under his arm was the dullahan's head. He still wasn't sure about protecting it for her. His reputation was as the destructive fortissimo. Why did he agree to look after something so precious?

Michi was running around his legs, barking happily. "Hey! In you go." It took a few attempts until all of them were inside.

_Thank you for this. _It was too late to turn back now, the promise had been made.

"No problem. Do I need to do anything?" It looked like the head was sleeping. Did he need to take it out at any time?

_I don't think so, it looks like the container is sealed. _The question now was where did he put it? It would be cruel to place it in his wardrobe or somewhere dark. "Are you going to tell Shinra?" The cat helmet rolled forward hitting the floor, his puppy giving a sharp yelp.

_I don't know. Not yet. Not while Shingen is around._

"It's your head, I'm sure he'll accept it." Holding up the container, Shizuo took a better look. His best friend really was beautiful, somehow he knew she would have long flowing air, no doubt her eyes were bright no matter what colour they were. "You really are beautiful."

Shizuo smiled seeing the flat shadows spike into little heart shaped puffs. Whether it was because of what he said or the fact Michi had clambered up into the dullahan's lap he didn't know. "Again?" He didn't mind the Labrador showing affection to other people, it didn't look like Celty minded either.

The puppy was nuzzling her hand. _He's adorable. _Man's best friend indeed. _Do you think I could get one? _If she reconnected her head, she might be smiling or laughing, or she might be completely emotionless. _Thank you again, Shizuo. I'm not ready yet. _

"Then I'll keep it safe until you are." Like that he had become the new owner of the head. Placing the container on the table, Michi jumped off of Celty's lap and onto the table. "Michi, no." To both their surprise the puppy gave the container a small lick, curling around it.

_Looks like it's in good hands._

Celty felt like a weight had been taken from her shoulders. Her head would be safe with Shizuo. Her beloved horse Shooter gave a questioning neigh when she climbed on and started the engine. There were no regrets as she sped off going as fast as she wanted. After all those years it was finally back. A little longer wouldn't hurt.

Her mood quickly changed when she realised she was no longer alone, a white motorcycle was close. "Pull over!" Panic shot through her. It was the traffic cops. Urging Shooter to go faster, Celty tried to get away from them.

They alone scared her more than aliens, the bright flashing lights and how they persistently kept up with her. "Pull over!" Underneath her helmet, her shadows were spiking like crazy, a cold chill running across her skin. Right now there was no way she could return to Shinra without losing her pursuers.

Anri didn't stop walking, the buildings passing her by. She might have caught sight of Mikado and Kida messing around. They didn't see her and they didn't hear the words desperately screaming in her mind trying to get out. Since the phone had been answered she had become a puppet on her way to the one that held her strings.

The apartment she stopped in front of was familiar, the door was already open when she reached for it. "Thank you for answering my call." The man had a gas mask on, in his hand was a string. Hanging from the strange thread was a jagged silver shape glowing an eerie red.

In her head she could hear Saika screaming, her feet moving closer. "I didn't think you would resist getting your last shard back. All that love you try to get back." It was the blade that moved her hand, desperately trying to grasp the missing piece of the blade.

Anri blinked staring at the scene no longer through her own eyes. Her skin had a crimson hue around it. It looked like Saika had finally possessed her completely. _**"Give me my core back." **_It wasn't her voice any more.

"I'm not evil. I'll hand this back to you if you collect something for me. The Dullahan's head was taken by a Valkyrie. I want it back along with the Valkyrie. If anyone gets in your way you can do as you wish." Anri felt her head move, the cursed sword making an agreement.

**"Love...cut...love...cut..."**


	5. Shizuo is an alien

**Shizuo is an alien**

Izaya left him alone for the rest of the day, which was a really good thing. His body was now in perfect working condition. Shizuo froze his shirt unbuttoned, in front of him was the container with the head in. Even if she was asleep, she was still a woman. "Michi, stay here." There was a loud bark in reply. Grabbing the rest of his clothes, he headed for the bathroom.

The fact was that no matter what form, he was now sharing his apartment with a woman. That meant no more sex with the flea. If Celty's eyes miraculously opened, it wasn't a sight Shizuo wanted to subject her to.

It meant some things had to change. There was no more walking out of the shower just a towel wrapped around his waist, no more leaving his boxers scattered around where anyone could see them and no more sleeping in his underwear. His best friend had stripped those away by leaving part of her with him.

Glancing at his phone he didn't have any new messages. Then again the flea didn't make himself known or arrange times and dates. The annoyance showed up when he wanted, no matter how inconvenient with the same demands. Tossing the flea out of your apartment at three in the morning was not a good idea.

Izaya would not be ignored or denied. The raven made his presence known loud and clear. His neighbours knew what they did and probably the entire population of Ikebukuro. Kasuka had asked him about it numerous times until he finally spilled everything, making his little brother promise never to speak a word of it again.

Climbing under the covers he knew the night was going to be a long one. Already it was too hot to be wearing pyjamas. With a scowl Shizuo threw back the covers. Finding a comfortable position, one large hand patted the space next to him. The other side of the bed was soon occupied, Michi curled up next to him.

Shizuo turned his head staring at the sleeping head. Should he cover it? Did it even get cold? Shaking his head at the ridiculous thoughts in his mind, the faux blond closed his eyes giving into slumber.

Celty finally rode her motorcycle up into the parking bay. Cutting off the engine, she swung a leg over patting her beloved shooter affectionately. At last the Dullahan had escaped the persistent traffic cops.

A lap around Ikebukuro hadn't been enough and after many shortcuts, dead ends and a vertical path up a large skyscraper, the chase had finally ended, her persuers slinking back into the shadows ready to chase after someone else.

Opening the door to their shared apartment, the first face she saw or rather half a face was Shingen. Right now she was too tired to be afraid. Besides that the evil scientist was extra creepy, staring out of the open window laughing manically.

As she reached the stairs to escape, the man stopped, turning slowly to face her. That searching gaze dropped to the emptiness between her hands. A puzzled expression flickered before Shingen was turning back to his original spot and breaking into more maniacal laughter.

Celty quickly escaped to the bedroom she shared with Shinra. "Celty my beloved." Just hearing his voice made her relieved, a warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Taking off the helmet the Dullahan rested it on the bedside table.

Shinra shuffled over, draping an arm over her shoulder. Right now it wasn't a good idea to tell him about her head. Since it was now in Shizuo's care it didn't matter. It was a million times safer than locking it in a safe.

Shizuo stirred, still half asleep. Michi was barking like mad. "...Go back to sleep." The puppy kept barking leaping from the bed. With a groan the blond sat up opening his eyes. He was fully awake, the barking turning to a loud growl. "Michi?"

The bedroom door splintered, a crimson coated blade thrusting through the thick wood. Some idiot had tried to break into his apartment. Throwing the covers back, his gaze dropped to the container next to him.

The blade bit deeper into the door, tearing through it like it was paper. A mass of shadows stood in the doorway, bright crimson eyes fixed on the spot next to him. Whoever it was wanted the head. "Get the hell out of my apartment!" The figure tilted it's head moving closer.

**"...love...cut...love...cut..." **The blade swung at him, Michi charging at the intruder. Dodging out of the way Shizuo clenched his fist aiming a punch at the shadow like head. **"...love...love...cut..." **The voice was shrill and feminine... A girl?

That pause cost him, the sharp edge grazing his top. Taking a step back, Shizuo wrapped an arm protectively around the container. Turning back around, the armed figure was gone. "What the hell?" Switching on the light the room was a mess. Glancing down there was a tear in his top, beads of crimson staining the material.

His puppy stared up at him barking frantically. "Michi, calm down, it's gone." The cut wasn't too deep, it was only a flesh wound. Placing the head back down, Shizuo turned off the light and climbed back into bed. Though it looked like he wouldn't be getting any sleep, Michi still barking and nudging him.

The next morning Celty woke up stretching out lazily seeing Shinra beside her. Her boyfriend was still sleeping. Inching closer the dullahan draped her arms over him keeping them close, her fingers tingled as they moved down the oddly toned stomach. Shinra didn't exercise at all so maybe it was some scientific experiment. "Good morning, my beloved."

Shinra smiled down at her brushing at the heart shaped puffs that left her neck. "My dad is still here. If we're quiet he might not realise we're awake."Celty tightened her grip happy that her boyfriend's obsession seemed to be over. Reaching out for her phone, her fingers moved quickly. _I love you. _

Shinra smiled stupidly moving his head down to kiss along her collarbone. "I love you too my beloved." Right now she could only wish this moment would last forever, just the two of them. "Only you, forever." The illegal doctor laughed as the heart puffs melted into goo. Celty clenched her fist pounding him lightly in the chest.

Inside their little bubble the two of them were happy, throwing the covers high over them. "You know my beloved. I'm only helping my father because I want him gone. This is our home." The last bit of tension faded away. Moving her fingers under the covers she typed a message that wasn't seen, the phone dropped to the floor as both of them set their focus to something more stimulating.

Once again Anri found herself standing in front of the evil scientist, having stupidly picked up the phone again. "You failed me. Where is the head? Where is my bait for the valkyrie?" Inside her Saika shook refusing to come out. "Do you not want your last shard?" A loud shriek sounded in her mind.

Shingen took a step closer holding out the string, the glint of silver on the end. "...Saika took over completely last night. The head was protected."

"By who?" Anri took a step back. Without Saika she was helpless.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." The teen lowered her head guiltily. "We cut him." At that Shingen burst into laughter.

"Then you have the fortissimo under control. Have him bring me the head tonight." Anri nodded but didn't promise anything. The ones with strong minds were hard to get through and could sometimes take time. Never had she cut someone so strong before. Shingen may not get the result he was looking for.

Izaya was already up and dressed ready for a new day. Most of his requests could wait until later. First things first was to see how his lovely humans were doing and maybe stop off to see his favourite monster. Things changed when the door opened revealing his secretary. "Good morning, Namie-san."

She wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be doing the other job he had charged her with. Unless something had gone wrong. "We have a problem." Crimson eyes narrowed, his happy morning mood gone.

"Well if you're here it would have to be a big one." Pushing away from his desk, Izaya moved closer to the long haired raven. "So what is it?"

"Michi, please stop barking." Shizuo hadn't gotten any sleep, the labrador barking continuously. The puppy bounced up at him every time he tried to move anywhere. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Little sharp teeth bit into the bottom of his pants trying to yank him back. "Michi! Enough!"

Usually if he raised his voice the puppy would whimper and be silent, this time it had no effect. "Is it Celty's head?" There was no way to get an answer, only that whatever the problem was, it was making Michi frantic. "Okay. I'll ask her to take it back."

After leaving a message for Celty to come round, Shizuo tried once again to leave the room. "Fine. I'll wait for her here." With a sigh he dropped down onto the bed, shoving the pillow over his head to block out the loud barking, no doubt the neighbours would be banging on the walls soon if they dared.

Celty parked up outside of the apartment. Shizuo's message had sounded urgent somehow. Knocking on the door there was no answer, though it did look like someone had tried to break in. Pushing open the door she could hear Shizuo's pet barking loudly. Getting out her sycthe the dullahan moved closer.

Her best friend was in the bedroom, the puppy barking at him. "Celty, I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Putting the weapon away the puppy stopped barking, bounding up to her to rub at her leg. "Was that it? You wanted to see Celty?" As soon as Shizuo got up from the bed, the dog was barking again.

Celty took a step back, suspicion filling her. Slipping her phone from her pocket her fingers moved quickly. _What have you done with Shizuo?_ Coffee eyes widened.

"What? Celty its me. Help me calm Michi down, I think its got something to do with your head."

_Shizuo wouldn't say that. He said he would protect it. Where is he?_

Her grip on the scythe tightened holding it towards the imposter. She knew what had happened. Something had broken into her friend's apartment to abduct and replace him. But the alien couldn't fool Michi. The two had been together since they had first met. _I know what you are alien! Where is my friend._

"You think I'm an alien?" The imposter laughed, eyes widening. "Are you serious? I'm not an alien, Celty." The puppy was barking again. _Give him back. _Slinking around to the side, Celty quickly grabbed her head in case the alien took it. "I'm not a- ah forget it." Celty shivered as the imposter got off from the bed and quickly left the room. It had escaped. Where would it go now?

Izaya looked up as the door slammed back. "Haven't you heard of knocking? Protozoan." It looked like something had happened. "Why are you here? Oh I know, you came back for that."

"Shut it flea. Let me just use the bedroom for a while." The raven raised an eyebrow. "I have a horrible headache."

"You look horrible." The faux blond swayed dangerously.

"So would you if someone broke into your apartment to attack you. Ow." Izaya narrowed his gaze sliding from the chair.

"Was it a valkyrie?" That couldn't be right.

"Nah. It was a teenage girl I think. She had this sort of red shadow sword thing." Saika.

"Did she cut you?"

The brute was already climbing on the bed. "Shizu-chan! Did she cut you?" Why was nothing working out? No doubt this little stunt was down to Shingen. "Shizu-chan answer me!"

"...Yeah, its just a graze."

"Where?" Izaya scowled the blond was already asleep. Or not. Cutting the shirt open he could see the thin cut. "Oi, Shizu-chan. Wake up!"

"Why did you call me? You don't look hurt. Why can't people sort out their own problems. I wanted more time with my beloved." Izaya couldn't be bothered with Shinra's grumbling.

"Shizu-chan got cut by Saika, he hasn't woken up yet. I've tried everything." The illegal doctor sighed stepping into the room.

"Well?" Izaya was tapping his desk impatiently, Shinra looked puzzled.

"I don't understand. Its only a scratch. Shizuo should be fine, yet he's in a deep sleep and his pulse is dropping quickly." The two of them looked up as a loud barking sounded. Izaya raised an eyebrow as Celty and that mutt burst into the apartment.

Shinra stared in shock. "My beloved? Is that your head?"

The dullahan froze before striding up to them and shoving the phone in their faces. _Is Shizuo here? He's an alien imposter! _Izaya and Shinra looked at each other. The informant held his stomach as he laughed. "Shizu-chan an alien? He's passed out in my bedroom." Sharp crimson eyes glared at the mutt that was barking, as it pawed at the door. "Did you really have to bring that thing?"

The dullahan reached for it, backing away as it growled leaping onto the desk and into his arms. "What?" The very creature that made it its life mission to get in the way was currently nuzzling in his lap. "Uh, maybe it wants you to stroke it." Izaya stared down at the thing that kept trying to get his hand.

"Shizu-chan is making up for this." The puppy barked as he stroked under its chin. The thing was pawing at its collar. "You want this off?" Taking out his knife the puppy stared at him without moving. With a quick slash the collar fell off into his hand, the mutt bounding away from him. In his hand was some sort of gold pendant.

"What the hell?" A gold flash came from underneath the bedroom door, inside the container, Celty's head opened it's eyes and there was now a horse in the middle of his apartment. A loud groan sounded from the bedroom, the three of them ignoring the horse for now. Lying on the bed, hair splayed out was the very valkyrie that had broken into his apartment covered in blood, stemming from her chest. If Shinra was surprised he didn't show it. "Ah! Now I can see the problem. We need to stop the bleeding."


	6. Aoba is an asshole

**Aoba is an asshole**

_A/N:- Final chapter. Enjoy._

Celty stood there in complete shock, holding her head which was now wide awake and glowing a golden colour. Shadows spilled from her neck seeing a beautiful voluptuous woman laying on Izaya's bed, blood flowing freely from a cut on her chest.

This must be the Valkyrie Shingen was looking for. So why did Shinra look so shocked? Running forward to stop the bleeding. Oddly enough she didn't feel jealous, there was something very familiar about the woman.

"Izaya. It was Shizuo laying here a minute ago, wasn't it?" The informant nodded staring at the figure on the bed. As soon as that collar had been removed the mutt had transformed into the very horse neighing loudly behind them and the protozoan was now a woman.

The same one he had been searching for and the same one that had stolen the head from him. It looked like Shingen had been unaware when he had sent Anri to get it back. What a coincidence that the very creature was right under his nose the entire time. A thought struck him making him throw his head back and laugh.

"I said it wasn't my technique." Izaya felt a little cheated thinking back to how frustrated he had been. All that time wasted trying to make a shell aroused while the real form was protected underneath. "I'll get you back for that Shizu-chan."

Shizuo blinked wondering why he felt so tired. It looked like he was in Izaya's bed. Running a hand through his hair the blond froze. It shouldn't be that long. Throwing the covers back there was a bandage around his chest. "Oh fuck."

"No! No no no." The shell had faded leaving the original body behind. Shizuo or rather Shizuka as Kasuka called her was a Valkyrie that wanted to protect her sister and what better way than being her best friend. But she had wanted to escape the watchful gaze of Aoba and the deal that was made.

If he couldn't find her then she wouldn't have to go back. In her original form the Valkyrie was slightly shorter, her breasts large and body slim. Shizuka froze. If she was back to her normal form, then where was Michi?

Climbing from the bed, her body swayed slightly, looks like she had been hurt worse than she had thought. Half way across the room, the door opened making her freeze. "Finally awake? Shizu-chan." Of all people to find out it had to be the flea. "Shinra said you shouldn't leave the bed."

Shizuka scowled as the raven got closer. The damn flea was taller than her. It was humiliating. "So back into bed you go." The Valkyrie flailed Izaya sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed.

"L-let go! Damn you flea." A dark blush heated her cheeks her feet kicking. Her strength was still there but she felt so damn weak.

"No can do. Doctors orders." The flea was enjoying this looking smug with that stupid grin. Shizuka groaned falling back against the covers. "You've been out for quite sometime, I need to change your bandages." Her eyes widened trying to push him away. "If you move too much, you'll open your wound."

All resistance vanished, eyes downcast as she let sly fingers unwrap the bandages. The flea had touched every inch of the shell she had been in. What was different about him touching her real body? Quite a lot by her reaction.

"Hm, your real form is sensitive, Shizu-chan."

"Shut u-ah!" Her eyes widened at the sound she had made, clapping a hand over her mouth. The flea had barely touched her. "Let go." A wet tongue licked along the shell of her ear.

"Now why would I do that? I've been looking for you for a long time."

The loosened bandages slipped down her hips, her back hitting the covers. "Ahn." The reactions were shameful, the hands cupping her breasts felt good. Better than good, Izaya's thumbs rubbing her perky nubs, his tongue lapping along the wound that had managed to damage her real form. "Nn."

It was too much, her panties felt damp, body shuddering in shock. "So this how you are, Shizu-chan." One hand slipped, ghosting over her belly, teasing at the band of her panties. "I've barely touched you." A loud angry neigh sounded, Michi running into the door. "Damn that thing."

The wake up call was enough to rouse her from where Izaya was dragging her under. Closing her eyes, the Valkyrie vanished leaving the sly informant empty handed. She was back in her apartment on the bed, Michi nuzzling her with a pitiful whine. The injury was bad and without treatment her life would be at risk. "We don't have a choice." It was time to go home.

Celty stayed on the bed, head in her hands. A golden glow surrounded it and she knew it now wanted to return. The bedroom door was closed as it had been since she and Shinra had returned home. Neither one of them had tried to breach the subject.

Shingen was no where near the apartment, which was a good thing. Who knew what the scientist would do if he saw the state of her head. A knock at the door made her freeze. "Celty? You're going to rejoin with it, aren't you?"

Was she? This was what she had been searching for. It had already been put off once. "Can't you wait? I know its selfish my beloved but I don't want you to forget me." The dullahan moved her fingers over the key pad. _I'm sorry, Shinra. I love you. _Dropping the phone on the bed, Celty lifted the head up seeing the energy heal the damage that had split them up in the first place.

The door burst open, Shinra rushing towards her. Her neck felt heavy supporting her head again. "My beloved? Do you remember me? Opening her mouth she tried to move her new lips, finding it to be a difficult task. Her new eyes slipped shut, body falling against the one she loved.

"Fuck! Michi faster." Shizuka growled leaning forward. The wound on her chest had opened, her armour ruined by the flow of blood. Behind her was an army of teenagers all with the same eerie red eyes she had seen before. Along side them was a car rapidly catching up. Where the hell was he?

Her vision was blurring again, the blood loss getting to her. Once she was back in Valhalla she could be healed. Hopefully Aoba already knew she was injured and was doing whatever he could to help. What looked like a knife flew towards her. Quickly dodging out of the way, she urged Michi on slumping in the seat as darkness took her.

"You got careless." The valkyrie groaned blinking up at her surroundings.

"You brought us back?" Staring down at her was the sharp eyed boy and the one person she hadn't wanted to see.

"Of course. If it hadn't been for me, your head would've been severed. Which concludes our deal. You now belong to me."

"What? You didn't say anything about that." Aoba laughed leaning over her.

"You said whatever I want. You agreed not to fight me." Shizuka backed away, noticing that her chest hadn't been healed.

"Why isn't it healing?" More laughter met her ears.

"And how would you explain that wound of yours? I'll heal you shortly."

The door burst open, the Valkyrie coming face to face with herself. "Are we done now? If I have to go through the same routine again, I will-"

"Namie-san, its done. Go stalk your brother that you love so much." Shizuka blinked. Where had she heard that name before?

The door slammed shut, a shadow crouching over her. "Now lets get you healed." Looking away her eyes dropped down to the chain around the boy's neck. Reaching up her fingers tangled in the chain. That sharp look was so damn familiar it pissed her off. "Right? Shizu-chan." Feeling her rage build the chain came off, the amulet laying on the bed.

"You damn flea." Her fist was stopped, Izaya raising a hand. "What the hell are you?" All along the bastard she had been running from was right next to her. Well it explained why she couldn't get out of their relationship.

"A trickster, a god. Whatever you want to call me. You'd be surprised how easy it is to get what you want looking like a child."

The raven's hand was glowing, some sort of invisible pressure holding her down. "Did you really think you could hide? The most barbaric Valkyrie? Maybe if you had kept your strength hidden, I wouldn't have found you so easily." Shizuka cursed shaking her head.

"You had Celty's head. You were looking for a way into Valhalla."

The raven shrugged, playing with her hair. "A cover. It was a fun game, wasn't it? But it's all over now. Celty has her head and you are back here. Everyone wins. I didn't expect you to get so carelessly cut though. Saika severs souls. It could have been fatal." Her hands were pinned above her head, sly fingers ghosting along her skin.

"Changing gender was a nice touch. Unpredictable... Which is why I expected it." Shizuka gasped, her armour discarded leaving her vulnerable. "Ah! There's something else I forgot to say. If you hadn't run away from me, you would already be healed and you could've stayed with your dear sister. Too bad." Her hands pulled at the unseen chains, her legs bent and gently opened.

"Flea!" Her warning went unheard, body arching into the fingers that touched and excited her.

"So wet already. Makes a difference." Shizuka bucked her hips wanting more, her skin hypersensitive.

"Stop rubbing-ahn!" She was completely powerless under the raven's touches.

"Hm? Is it too much for you? You tried tricking me, Shizu-chan."

"Ahn- fuck! Get it out." Shizuka convulsed around the hot length as it slid into her body. "Bastard. Asshole, Damn fle-ah!" Crimson eyes gleamed down at her.

"Language Shizu-chan. You are a woman after all." The wound on her chest tingled, the bleeding slowing to a halt.

Her legs were thrown over Izaya's shoulders, allowing the man to move deeper inside. When she was healed he was going to pay for everything. She had never escaped the deal or even managed to get away. All the time she was playing into the flea's hands.

Celty gazed around, seeing how nervous Shinra looked. It was like she was a file download. All of her old memories were slowly mixing with her current ones. "My beloved?" With a smile she gave her boyfriend a bone crushing hug, the two of them falling onto the bed.

"...I remember." Her voice sounded sweeter than she remembered.

Soft laughter left her, Shinra tackling her and spreading kisses along her throat and along her jaw. "Thank god. I thought I was going to lose you. You're still here, my beloved." For the first time she knew what a kiss on the lips felt like, her own tongue entwining with her love.

"I love you. I love you so much." Celty smiled, allowing all the emotion she felt to appear on her face. "Me too. I love you too." At last she had managed to speak the words stuck in her heart. Shinra giggled, looking like he was about to faint.

"I'm not dreaming?" Celty grinned as she pinched him hard.

"This is no dream." From now on they would always be together.

"Um, Celty. I want to touch you." The dullahan blinked. Everything would show up on her face. It was already too late, the shadows falling from her form. "You look even more beautiful." A deep blush dusted her cheeks, her hands pushing the man away. "Eh? Celty?"

"I-I-" Celty ran from the room, shadows clinging tightly to her, reaching for her helmet to hide her embarrassment. That day, several buildings were damaged from a shadow scythe.

"S-stop. No f-faster" Her injury had already healed, a small thin scar had been left behind. Now she was bent over the bed, a brutal pace leaving her deliciously sore, as she clung to the raven. "Mm feels good." If she had known it would be like this, she would've lost the shell along time ago.

"Shit, Shizu-chan."

It was the third round, some sort of intended punishment game had changed to mind blowing sex. "Ha...ha...more..." Izaya obliged pounding into her, hands cupping her breasts.

"So greedy." Her knees gave out, the raven supporting her as she lay on the bed. "We aren't done yet. Not until I wring the last drop of pleasure from you. You owe me that much for a start."

Her hair stuck to her forehead, her body lifted at a strange angle. "Too much...ahn..." The covers were already a mess making her wonder who's room they were actually in. Izaya tensed, her arms becoming a death grip. "Nn...ahn..." Throwing back her head, her eyes rolled, body clamping down on the flea. "Ah. Shizu-chan."

Shizuka blinked seeing that she was in Izaya's arms. "You're an ass hole, flea." Her temper wouldn't rise, gentle fingers stroking through her hair. "Damn it. I can't go back can I? Shingen knows what I am." The raven was silent. Glancing up she could see he was asleep. "You bastard." It didn't stop her pulling the covers further over them and making herself comfortable, her eyes slipping shut. Right now she didn't want to go anywhere.

**End**

**Extra**

"You're still wearing your helmet?" The dullahan nodded, typing on her phone.

_Just until I get used to it. _Shizuo said nothing, noting how his sister clasped her hands nervously. _Shinra says it isn't a problem. I tried it with the light off. B-but-hfjfjfjfj. _Stubbing out his cigarette, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're just a little shy. Beforehand no one could see how you were feeling."

His nose twitched and that was not a good sign. _So Izaya is like us? _Shrugging his shoulders his gaze narrowed on the source. "Something like. He didn't actually tell me what he was. Still a pain in the ass flea." But this time he wouldn't run, this time he knew that there were no secrets between them and for the first time since his return to the human world it was a level playing field.

"Shizu-chan. You didn't come and say hello." It hadn't taken long to convince the flea for them to return and at first it had made him suspicious.

"I was busy, flea. We only just got here." At his feet Michi barked in agreement.

"Oh?" Shizuo was ready for anything, a flick knife, a kick to the face, it didn't matter. This time he was ready.

Izaya stepped in embracing him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making everyone around them gawk in shock. "I thought I should inform you of a few changes I made to your shell." Shizuo groaned feeling heat quickly spread through his body and knew the spell had been tampered with.

"Kill kill kill." It was as if he was in his real form again.

"How do you plan to do that? Protozoan. You're already aroused. I think you should come with me."

Celty waved watching the pair of lovers quickly leave. "Celty my beloved." A pair of arms wrapped around from behind. "Why did you leave so early? I even tried making you breakfast." Shinra went on and on but she wasn't listening, a wide smile hidden underneath her helmet.

Behind her she could hear the creaking of metal as a signpost was ripped from the ground. "Izaaayaaa!" Warm fingers entwined in her own trying to draw her attention. She had her head back and Shingen had been removed from Ikebukuro. Somehow his gas masks had become contaminated or at least that was what Shinra and Izaya had explained.

She had Shinra, the man that she loved and would now do human things like wear a wedding dress. Not that she would mention it just yet. And she had her family, the Valkyrie that had risked her own life to watch over her. "You don't have to worry now. I'm happy." Shinra looked up, breaking off from whatever he was saying.

"Did you say something? Why don't you take this off? I can't see that lovely blush." Celty punched him in the ribs, walking away slowly so he could catch up.

**End**


End file.
